Locked In A Closet
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Natsu didn't really want to tell the ice mage, he was almost scared to tell him. He knew he was going to be pushed away from him if he did...and if he was pushed away...he didn't know what he would do! It only gets worse for the mage when he is forced to go to Lucy's for a party… While at the party they propose a game for them all to play, not knowing that it is set up... G/N


_A/n: Well here is my second oneshot for Gray/Natsu. This idea I kind of got from my DBZ story "Locked In a Room" and the game "7 Minutes In Heaven". Soooo yeah. xD …I should just get to the story…_

_O.o…you know…I was listening to Mine by Taylor Swift and…one of the parts here in this story reminded me of the song…O.o…_

_And don't judge xD I was watching a Fairy Tail video…that just happened to be the song._

* * *

**_Locked In a Closet_**

* * *

_Natsu didn't really want to tell the ice mage, he was almost scared to tell him. He knew he was going to be pushed away from him if he did...and if he was pushed away...he didn't know what he would do! It only gets worse for the mage when he is forced to go to Lucy's for a party… While at the party they propose a game for them all to play, not knowing that it is set up. Well, Erza knows. Gray and Natsu? Not so much…_

* * *

_I will not tell him. I will not tell him. _Natsu thought over and over again, taking a deep breath. He was standing next to Gray and fighting with himself over all of this.

Alright now, he had to figure out what he was to do. He had been forced to go to Lucy's home for some kind of party or something like that. Why? He didn't know. He was always told to stay away from the home as Lucy never did approve of him and Gray there since they often destroyed the place if they happened to get inside. So, a game night at Lucy's was not normal. Then again, Erza never let them anywhere near her home, Gray stayed in a cold place, and Natsu's home was just a mess.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san." Natsu blinked and looked up to see Lucy had opened the door for them. He smiled weakly then walked inside as she stepped back. Well, this was interesting. There were no games that happened to be set out, the only thing set out happened to be some straws in a cup. Okkkkaaaaayyyyyy then. "Ah, nice of you to come over. We have _the _game set up~" She said cheerfully.

"…only one?" Gray blinked and Lucy chuckled and nodded. She walked them into the living room where Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Laxus were. Alright, what the hell was the exiled Laxus doing here? Gray happened to ask but Erza replied with a 'we found him and he needed a place to stay so he is doing this in exchange for a room'. Great.

"Come on everyone get in a circle~" Lucy said as she opened the small closet that was at the end of the room. Alright, now Natsu wanted to know what the hell this was about. He sat down cross-legged next to Lucy and Gajeel. "Alright, so this game is called 7 Minutes in Heaven. Basically we each pick a stick and the person that gets the same color as someone else has to spend 7 minutes with them in the closet." She smiled. "Also, you can't look when you pick."

"Fine..." The boys groaned while the girls all smiled. There appeared to be a demand for this game among the girls not the boys. But then they asked. "Why is it called 7 Minutes In Heaven?"

Erza smirked. "Well, you'll see when you end up in their..." She said and watched Lucy pick up the cup and hand it to Gajeel who growled. "Gajeel, choose you're straw..." Erza deadpanned and he rolled his eyes before looking away and picking. He glanced back as the cup was taken from him. He blinked some, and then looked at the color. Black.

"Alright Levy, your turn!" Lucy said cheerfully and handed the girl the cup. Levy smiled, looking away and picked. She looked back at it and blushed softly. Black as well. Gajeel had a red tint to his face as well. Lucy smiled and then let the others pick. Erza and Laxus both got yellow, despite that they were both pissed about it. Now, it was Gray's turn. He took a deep breath and reached in. Purple. He sighed in relief and then looked at Natsu and Lucy. Now, who was going to pick red and who was going to pick the other purple? Natsu was then handed it and he swallowed. He looked away and took the straw out of the cup. Was it red? Was it purple?

To his dread, it was purple.

* * *

"Alright, Natsu, Gray, your turn." Lucy said and smiled at them. Levy and Gajeel had already gone in and both had come out blushing and Gajeel was missing his shirt. Now, the two boys had to go in before Laxus and Erza did. Great. Erza sighed when they didn't move and picked them up by the collar and pushed them in.

* * *

"..." Awkward silence. Utterly awkward silence. It was annoying to them both, and they didn't know what they were to do. What they did know was that this was awkward in its self. They were both squished together. Natsu's leg was over Gray's shoulder, the other one off to the side against Gray's legs. Gray's legs were between his own, not able to move in an way. This was mostly due to the fact that well, Erza had thrown them in and that the closet could barley fit one person.

"How long have we been in here?" Natsu finally muttered and Gray snorted, shrugging. He had no idea at all. He hated it though and just wanted to get out already. Gray snorted and then shook his head lightly. There was nothing to say to Natsu as Gray didn't know how long they were in there either.

"...Natsu...do you mind moving a bit, you're leg is starting to burn my shoulder..." Gray muttered and Natsu blinked. No he wasn't... He sighed though and moved a bit, trying to get his leg down. He let out a yelp as he did, swearing he pulled something. Gray frowned and sighed, rolling up the pant leg and looking it over. "Never mind...leave it so you don't hurt yourself..." He said softly and Natsu blinked. He just shook his head and then leaned back not looking at Natsu. Natsu sighed and moved a bit to not feel so uncomfortable, but he was still really annoyed.

Then, it got only worse...

_"Gajeel where is the key?"_

_"What key?"_

_"The key...we handed to you after you and Levy went in..."_

_"...You do know that you gave me _food _when you handed me that key..."_

_"You _ate_ it?"_

_"...yeah."_

_"Oh great...Natsu...Gray...I'm afraid we have come into an issue... Don't you _dare _break down my door or I swear I will kill you."_

"...Wait...so we're locked in here?" Natsu roared and there was a sigh. He shook his head some, and crossed his arms. This was just frikin great. He was locked in here with Gray for a while. This was damned great. He was...stuck with his crush in a closet...

"Natsu, if we are stuck in here, move a bit. We might as well get comfortable." Natsu sighed and nodded, moving with Gray to get into a better position. However, this extremely failed, as Natsu fell forth when moving his leg, and landed...awkwardly. Gray gasped softly and shuddered as he found himself blushing. Natsu's face was right near his lower region... Right there. Gray bit his lip before grabbing onto Natsu's hair. "Natsu..." Natsu didn't know what to do, not like this. "What the hell are you doing?" a flinch from the smaller one. Gray pushed him back to the wall and Natsu looked away. Gray sighed at this. "Alright, tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"...I...I can't tell you..." Natsu said then and looked at him. "After all, you would hate me for it... And that is the last thing I need." He felt hurt, betrayed, he didn't want to be in here any longer. The sooner they were out, the sooner he could run. The sooner he could lock himself up again. That was...always better wasn't it? Hiding what he was feeling inside, well, his sadness. It was...his downfall, and he hated to show he was weak. He couldn't be weak! He...he had to be strong. He was not...he couldn't be...**_weak_**. He just couldn't.

"..." Gray was silent, but he noted the look in Natsu's eyes. Slowly, he reached out to touch the others shoulder only for Natsu to hit his hand back, and still not look at him. Hesitantly, Gray wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his arms. "Why are you...crying?"

"I'm not-" Natsu then registered the warm tears on his cheeks. He bit his lip and then looked at Gray. He had...he was going to break if he didn't. He kissed him, just kissed the other for a moment. Then, he moved back to the other wall, not to far to go really, but he didn't care. Gray however, was more so fuming from the action. Why the hell did Natsu...-!

Then, it clicked into place for Gray. Natsu Dragneel, _liked _him. Natsu. Liked. Him. He was...in love with him.

This was a bad situation for Gray. If he acted to help the clearly hurt dragon slayer, it would mean nothing and probably hurt him more in the end. Gray liked Lucy, and she had even asked him about going out with her before. He had told her yes, and then, if he did anything, it would hurt her as well. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He hated seeing Natsu so... So...hurt... But he couldn't act or risk screwing things up more... No matter how hard he felt the urge to help.

* * *

Natsu knew it, he knew it. Gray hated him now, and he had made a big mistake. As soon as this door was open, he was bolting. He had to. He had to get out of here _now. _Maybe head back to the guild and get a mission, then getting away from everyone for a good long time.

That sounded nice.

Getting away from everyone that was sure to laugh at him. Cause him more pain than he was already in at the moment.

Without knowing it, tears slipped from his face as he huddled up into a ball, protecting himself from Gray...from everything. From the world itself.

* * *

Gray knew he had to do something. He made up his mind and took a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around the fire dragon slayer and pulled him close, holding him. Comfort, and no words, so that way this wouldn't be taken the wrong way. Yet, it seemed to be, Natsu seemed to get the reason for it and pushed away, huddling back into a ball. Yet, Gray noticed the tears that slid down his face in that split moment. That look of...pain.

This was...deeper than Gray thought wasn't it?

* * *

_"Who is this?" Cana asked and crossed her arms and the small pink haired boy that walked into the guild next to Makarov and followed him along. Until finally, they stopped by Cana and Gray._

_"I haven't got his name." Makarov responded and sighed. "He...doesn't speak very well..." He looked at Natsu then at Gray. "Gray-kun, since you are probably the better one to teach him, can you teach him how to speak?" He asked._

_Gray blinked. "What? Why-"_

_"Gwaie." The boy smiled at him and Gray blinked, before smiling. That was...kind of cute. "Gwaie." He said again and Gray then asked._

_"What is your name?"_

_He paused._

_"Nwawsu." The boy said and Gray blinked._

_"Nwawsu?" He repeated and the boy paused before shaking his head and frowning. He tried to say it again, but only made the same sound. Pausing, Cana then handed him a piece of paper to write down his name on. The boy, curious, looked at it before smiling and drawing something on it._

_Fairy Tail._

_The Fairy Tail guild symbol._

_"..." Makarov was about to take the paper before the boy reached for some red berries and then, there was red in the mark. He placed it to his right shoulder and smiled at Makarov. "You...want to join?" Makarov asked slowly and the boy nodded. "I need a name though. . ."_

_The boy paused before then looking at the words 'Fairy Tail'. "N...A..." The boy said, and then pointed at the T. "S..." He paused then and frowned, trying to figure out how to say the next letter with it not being anywhere in sight of him. He frowned and tried to figure out how to say it right. When he said it, it always came out as another sound, a, not the sound he wanted._

_"Nats...?" Makarov waited for him to finish the name._

_Gray smiled though and said. "Natsu." The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded, hugging Gray tightly. He smiled. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu."_

* * *

Right, he had been there for Natsu when he was still new, helping him talk, read, write, with Erza. So why did Natsu...like him when Erza was there was well? That smile though. He remembered how it vanished over the years, slowly, slowly, turning fake... Then, Gray was around Lucy a lot, and the real smile was gone all the way.

It was fake.

It wasn't the smile Gray wanted to see.

He wanted to see a real smile for once, again. Just...once.

Slowly, his arms moved around Natsu and pulled him close, holding him again. He then looked at Natsu and whispered. "I...do like you." His words were his own shock, but he didn't care. He kissed him, and held him close. "Nwawsu." He chuckled as the other blushed, tears slowly stopping. Kissing his forehead, Gray held him close. He kissed him again, making it deep, and praying that the other male was now happy.

The comfort was over all too soon when the door opened and Lucy smiled. "Time to come out." Gray got up and Natsu got up as well. Smiling weakly they both left. Gray felt Lucy lean on him, then she kissed him softly. In a moment, Gray didn't know what happened. Natsu was gone, the sound of a door breaking off the hinges heard. Gray pulled away and then bit his lip. On the ground was Natsu's scarf, left there, wet.

Tears.

Natsu's tears had flowed that much...

Gray couldn't allow anymore. He whispered something to Lucy before grabbing the scarf and chasing after Natsu.

He had to catch up to him.

But, this is what he knew was going to happen, he should never had said that in the first place. He hurt Natsu much more than that of which hurt him before...

Damn it.

* * *

_It hurts. _Natsu closed his eyes as he ran, biting his lip harshly. He had been an idiot; he really had, trusting Gray. Gray had probably only been there to help him by saying what he wanted, then he would just let him be on his own. Of course, that was normally what happened. His own parents left him, Igneel left him, Gildarts left him, and now Gray had done it. The same thing happened more than once, and every time, he fell for it.

Then, he just ended up hurt more.

"Natsu!"

Keep running, ignore Gray...Keep running.

Then, he felt his foot get stuck on something, and hit the ground hard. He bit his tongue by accident and whimpered. It hurt, his body hurt, his mind hurt, his soul hurt. He closed his eyes and shakily tried to get up, warm arms helping him now. "No." He whispered.

"Natsu..." Lips covered his own and held onto him. Natsu closed his eyes before kissing back, slowly, almost painfully slow. But, it was full of something Natsu couldn't explain at all. As they pulled back, panting softly, Gray's forehead touched his softly. "Natsu." He said again and smiled at him. "I'm never going to leave you." It was a promise, and Natsu felt...that he was going to keep that promise. But, he had...been with- "Don't think about her." Gray murmured and smiled at him softly, kissing his forehead. "It's over."

He accepted his feelings for Natsu, and he was going to make sure that the other male would understand just how much he loved him.

Feelings coming from being locked in a closet.

Who knew?

Oh well, now he just had to make sure Natsu understood that there was no going back.

* * *

His room was cold, he could care less. It was about to get really warm in here. More so with the fire dragon slayer under him at the moment. Clothing was dropped, littered on the floor, forgotten. All but Natsu's scarf, which Gray had left on the bed. Just to be safe... If Natsu tried to punch him or something... Well, he knew what to do. He wasn't about ready to let this go badly after all.

_"Ah!" _Gray licked his lips and smiled at the other male, the one moaning softly to Gray's every touch. Things were for sure getting heated up at the moment, and Gray couldn't have it any other way. He wanted to keep feeling the skin of the dragon slayer, but he felt so... He needed Natsu. Now.

"Natsu this might hurt a bit." Gray murmured and slowly pushed a finger inside of the other male, getting a small cry from the other. Natsu gripped his hair and kissed him deeply, as they kissed, Gray's other hand teased his chest. The cries, moans...groans, it was all... So different. But he liked it.

Moving his head, he nipped at the others neck, leaving his mark there for everyone to know who Natsu belonged to. Because, of course, he couldn't let anyone else have his dragon slayer. _His._ Sounded…so right to him to think that. He licked his lips and pushed in another finger, calming Natsu with a soft kiss to the lips. Slowly, he moved the fingers, scissoring him to make this easier on the younger male. After a few moments of clashing mouths and Gray moving his fingers, he pushed the other in. Natsu shuddered under the ice mage and panted, willingly kissing him back still.

Finally, Gray pulled out the fingers inside of Natsu the second he had hit the boy's sweet spot. Without waiting, he pushed into Natsu. The pleasure was still taking him over, meaning that Gray could do this and Natsu wouldn't be in so much pain at the moment. Natsu moaned softly from the sudden intrusion and gripped at Gray's shoulders. "Ahn….Gray…" He panted softly and looked up at the ice mage.

Slowly, Gray began to move in and out of the other male. Shudders, moans, groans, all of the above came from the male under him. So nice… Gray moaned himself from the tight flesh of Natsu. Lucy would never let him do this… But with Natsu, they could both feel good by this. It was…nice.

Natsu was the one he had been waiting for, of course.

"GRAY!" The male under him moaned loudly, crying his name, as of course, Gray hit his sweet spot dead on. Gray kept doing that, making him feel so good. It was a matter of moments before the two came, Gray collapsing on top of his new found lover.

"I love you Natsu." He whispered.

Natsu smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too…"

* * *

"So, my plan worked after all." Erza smiled and Gray and Natsu, who had just walked in half out of it, looked at her. Both had questioning looks and she smirked. "I had Lucy plan the party, get you two together. No one had any idea. You can thank me _after _you tell Gildarts." She chuckled and nodded to the mage that had come in earlier that morning when no one but Makarov and Laxus were about in the guild.

Natsu and Gray both paled and swallowed. Doomed. They were so doomed. And, before they could leave, Gildarts laid eyes on them. He smiled and walked over, ruffling their hair before stopping. "Alright. What happened?" Simple, but enough to make the two mages shudder. There was a deep meaning behind those words, and they both knew they were screwed.

Gray took a breath then said. "Natsu and I…are together Gildarts-sama." He spoke slowly. The emotions going through the said man's face made them both worried before the said man shook his head.

"Together? Not a sick kind of joke right?" He asked and the two shook their heads. Another pause before Gildarts laughed madly. "Really? Wow! I can't believe it!"

"…" Natsu frowned. "So…it's okay?" He asked to make sure.

"Yup." Gildarts nodded and ruffled their hair, and chuckled softly still. "Just, don't tell anyone else. I don't think it's a good idea right now with Zeref on the loose." He advised and the two nodded.

Well. This went good so far, now just the hard part. Keep acting like they hated one another…

_"NATSU! GRAY! YOU DESTROYED THE GUILD AGAIN?"_

* * *

_To think, this all started because they had been locked in a closet... Feelings came out... And now they were together forever. Hopefully. But, there were no doubts in either mind about it anymore._


End file.
